


Mythos: Malika

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Malika was my character from "Anarchy D&D" (ADD), a campaign set in the Dice Funk universe, set shortly after season 1, and intended to build on the Meat Wheel lore.  It was, of course, all ignored, but if you're interested in reading it, it's all on thefunkyshack.boards.net





	Mythos: Malika

Malika stood behind the heavy blue curtain, peering out nervously. The house was packed tonight, groups of wealthy men occupying every table. A few girls were out already, personal favorites purchased for the evening by patrons.

Malika’s heart beat faster and she pulled back, taking a deep breath. It’s okay… she closed her eyes, centering herself. Just do the dance like teacher said, smile a lot, and they won’t throw you back out on the street…

Hearing the beat of tambourines as the music started, she glanced back out, face growing pale. I’m so fucked…

Falling into her routine, she shook her hip, letting the beads and trinkets on her sash clatter. Eyes would be turning now, she knew, like salivating dogs, searching for her. Raising her arms, she placed her hands behind her head and stepped out, letting her swaying hips do the work. A murmur of approval traveled across the room as she stepped onto the stage, squaring her shoulders and twisting her hips.

Sliding forward, she spread her arms and twirled, skirts and hair flowing with her movements. As she spun she tilted backward, face turned upward as she slowed to a stop. With deft muscular control, she pushed her tummy in and out, simulating a wave rippling up her torso. The pleased “ooohs” became cheers as she jiggled her breasts, waving her arms and swaying from side to side.

All eyes on me… a slightly surprised smile crossed her face as she looked at the crowd, realization dawning. Everybody wants me, and all I have to do is tease~

Stepping down from the stage’s edge, she swayed through the audience, passing by tables of fawning patrons. One man grinned at her, patting his lap. She replied with a wink and twirled by him, letting her nearly nude torso pass within inches of his eyes. Others slid gold pieces toward her, which was tempting, but she wanted her first performance to be done to completion, undistracted.

Feeling bold, she approached a corner table occupied by an elf and a man and stood over them, shaking her hips and swaying her shoulders from side to side.

The elf looked up, pleasantly surprised as he adjusted his spectacles. “I must say, the Eyes of Edinaja is not lacking in delights this evening.”

The man took a sip of his drink, watching Malika with tired, hungry eyes. “The new girl’s pretty good.” He nodded at her. “What’s your name?”

“Malika,” she grinned, turning toward the room, ample booty swaying directly in front of the pair.

“Oh my,” the elf blinked, fumbling through his papers. “Where’s my sketchpad…?”

The man chuckled, turning back to watch her. “Malika… you keep this up and I think you could go pro. If you’re ever looking to do traveling performances, ask for Ronak. I’d be happy to have you.”

Malika’s heart fluttered, even as her streetwise instincts told her to be wary of such a sudden offer. “Thanks,” she replied, hoping her surprise didn’t make her lose step in the dance. “I’ll keep that in mind… Ronak.” She winked at him, giving him one last look at her before she moved on to the next table.

***

Sharani stood by the club’s entrance, watching the room with arms folded. New girl’s got charisma, she nodded to herself, pursing her lips. We’ll give her another week to see how she pans out.

Beside her, a statue of a nude woman stood in an alcove cut into the wall, illuminated by green candles above. The statue’s blank, smooth marble eyes blinked, an illusion Sharani knew only she could see. “The energy stirs…” the figure spoke. “Lust, desire, passion.” It drew in a sharp breath, as if smelling the emotion in the air. “Seeds of orgone, crackling, bursting…”

“Yes, milady,” Sharani replied. There was no one in earshot, but even if there was, the club owner had a reputation for talking to herself. Only those in the inner circle knew the truth.

“This one we must keep,” the statue continued. “Encourage her to leverage her talents. She is already a natural.” The statues hands drifted down its bare torso longingly. Another illusion. “Have you sealed her?”

“Not yet,” Sharani replied. “Tonight. After the performance.”

“If Calumox finds her, he will leverage her against me in his pithy war against our brother. I have no love for Gorfinax, but-“

“It will be done, Lady Edinaja.” Sharani turned to the statue, stepping into the alcove. Placing her foot on the pedestal, she gripped its buttocks and lifted herself, kissing the statue’s lips. “She will remain yours, as I do. She will never know magic, and Calumox will never find her.”


End file.
